Love is Not An Open Door
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Musa's already had her heart broken once. When someone else shows up in her life, will that person break her heart a second time? This time unintentionally? One-shot, done for the Unrequited Love Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: This is written for the Unrequited Love Challenge. I know – loads of challenges – and I still have two more to write for! **

No one knew what was going on in the Music Fairy's head. All they could see of her was earphones stuck in her ears, and tears freely streaming down her cheeks. Every time any one of the Winx went to talk to her, she'd blank them out and stare past them into space.

They knew what had happened, naturally, and tried to do their best to help her, but she just wasn't letting them. She just wanted to let all her heart break out on her own.

Layla had once, when she was in the bathroom, took a sneak peak at her iPod playlist. The songs on it were not really shocking – considering Musa's current mind set, but one song in particular made Layla's heart shatter: Codi Kaye's You're Not Innocent.

That song talked about a girl who was bullied at school, and got so distressed that she ended up committing suicide.

Why was Musa listening to something like that? She wasn't planning on… no. That was just plain stupid. Musa was smarter than that, surely. Wasn't she?

Layla hoped so. She decided to get Riven's take on all this. Maybe… if she understood his side then she could help Musa a little better. Right?

* * *

><p>Riven was sitting in his room doing precisely nothing. He laid on his bed with his eyes closed, his hands behind his head and thought. He thought about what had happened to his and Musa's previous relationship. Musa had angered him so much that night that he'd got a lot more grouchy than usual – and ended it. And the weirdest thing was that he didn't regret doing it. Not one bit.<p>

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. He growled and then sat up. "Come in!" he called irritably.

The door opened and in came Nabu. And Layla. If this was something to do with Musa… then he could guarantee that a fight would break out. Almost guarantee, that is.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nabu's expression darken.

"Look, Riven. I just want to talk. Please," Layla said, walking in with Nabu and closing the door behind them.

"If it's about Musa then you can just leave. I. Don't. Care." Riven said his thoughts out loud.

"Please, Riven. You two can't go on like this," Layla argued.

"We damn well can and that's what we're going to do. Got a problem? Leave." Riven stood up and faced Layla. Nabu's frown got deeper as he walked up to his fiancée's side.

"Then just tell me why? What did she do that night to make you do it?" Layla said. She kept at it for her friend, even though she knew that getting Riven to express his thoughts was a tough job.

"Why do you even care? What has she got to do with you?"

Layla frowned. What was this guy's problem? "She's my _friend_, Riven! And I can't stand my friends being in such a horrible condition," she said. She was almost in tears; due to Riven being such an emotionless pig and her worry for Musa's wellbeing. "Just tell me and I'll leave."

"She doesn't care. I told her that that was the day, seventeen years ago, when my mum died. She didn't even give me sympathy. All she went on about was her music audition with that Jason Queen guy," Riven explained, sitting back down and putting his head in his hand.

"So she was excited. You couldn't have been excited for her and put your own grieves aside for an hour or so? I know I'm being a teensy bit harsh but-" Layla replies.

"_My mother died_, Layla. And what happened to leaving after I told you?"

"Just wait a second. I get that your mother died. And I bet you she would have shown a lot of sympathy if she wasn't so excited."

"She should have put her own excitement aside and been a little more acknowledging to the fact that I was upset. And she was excited to see _another guy_. How'd you think I felt about _that_?"

"I know, I know, but-"

"No. Layla. Just… leave." Riven said.

"FINE!" Layla stormed out, extremely vexed, and slammed the door behind her. Nabu gave his 'friend' a withering, unimpressed, I-can't-believe-you look, after getting over his shock, and walked out, leaving Riven very annoyed.

* * *

><p>"I can't make it, Jason," she whispered through tears.<p>

"What? Why?" Musa's record artist said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I just can't," she whispered, just managing for her voice to actually be heard. "I'm... I'm sorry…" Musa hung off the phone, before she burst into tears and fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Around fifteen minutes later, the door of Love & Pet opened and in walked Jason. He was greeted at the door by Stella and Bloom. He asked to see Musa, to which Stella started to get very defensive. She said that Musa had had one guy ruin her life and that she didn't need another. Bloom reassured him, telling him that she was going through a lot of heartbreak at the minute but that he could see her in her room.

Jason thanked them both and went to knock on Musa's door. Before he could, he heard sniffing coming from the other side of the door. So, knocking softly, he asked, "Musa? Musa, it's me, Jason. Can I come in?"

"I guess so," was the reply that he was given. He opened the door to find Musa sitting on the bed with her knees hugged to her chest and her forehead resting on them. She had earphones in one of her ears, blocking the world out. Seeing one of his good friends broken made him so dismal.

He walked up to her and stood at the foot of her bed. "Hey, Muse."

She looked up, took out her earphone and tried to crack a small smile. "H-hi," she whispered, the words getting stuck in her throat.

"Mind if I sit down?" Jason asked her. Musa lifted her feet off of the bed and sat up straight.

"No, no. Go ahead."

The record artist sat down next to her, keeping a small distance. "What is it, Musa?" he asked. "I'm your friend. I can try to help, you know that, right?" he added when she shook her head.

After a pause, Musa looked him in the eye and said clearly, "Riven dumped me. Because I was excited about recording my new song." She saw Jason frown a little.

"Just because you were excited?" he checked with her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well then, he's not worth your love. If someone chucks you because you were excited then they're not worth anything," Jason said darkly. Musa shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Musa, you are a strong woman. I know you are. And I feel you can get over that pathetic dickhead all on your own." Jason smiled at her at this point, not even minding his own language. "Sure your friends and I will be there for you when you need us but I'm pretty sure you won't. Am I right?"

Musa wiped her eyes and smiled. "I hope you are, Jason."

"Glad to hear it." After giving Musa a one-armed hug, Jason walked to the door. "I understand if you don't want to come to the recording studio for the next few weeks, OK?" he asked. Musa nodded. "Perfect. I'll catch you later, Musa." With that statement, Jason opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Musa sighed. It had been half a year since that painful night with her ex-boyfriend: Riven. She had got over most of her heart-break, for sure. And she'd done it <em>all on her own<em> – with just touch of help here and there from her friends. There was a part of her that beamed whenever she thought about her achievement.

But for the past few months or so, something else terrible had happened. Her heart had betrayed her.

After she and Riven had broken up, she told herself that she would never fall for another guy again; she didn't need her heart broken a second time. But falling for another guy is exactly what she'd gone and done.

She'd fallen for her record producer: Jason Queen.

She couldn't help it. He was so gorgeous. Dark blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, friendly, helpful and just breathtakingly perfect.

She was in the studio with him that morning and it all kicked off. They had just finished recording Musa's second song and they were just having a relaxing session when she took her (at first) disregarded flirting too far.

Way too far.

After he'd acknowledged that she was lightly flirting with him, he flirted back a little. He didn't mind; friends could flirt. Right?

But one day, Musa said something that made him realize that he'd accidentally lead her on and that she felt much more for him than he felt for her.

"Hey, Jason?" Musa said, sipping her glass of orange juice.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"How many songs do you think we'll get recorded? Altogether, I mean?" she asked.

He looked up at her and gave a soft smile. "I'd like to think it was a few albums or so."

Musa's heart leaped. She'd at least get to see him face to face for another couple of years – or maybe just a bit more.

"Great!" she said, rather overexcitedly. The producer was, however, completely oblivious to it.

She finished her juice and set the glass on the table. There was a silence, where the both of them were paying no attention to anything but their minds.

Or maybe Musa was paying attention to someone else. She took sneaky glances at the slightly older man and her face broke out into a loving smile. She noticed his smirk as he thought, his high, angled cheekbones and the bangs that lay either side of his face. It made her want to kiss him crazy.

"What do you think we count as?" Musa suddenly asked. "Friends?"

"Yeah. Sure." Jason didn't pay attention to her as he checked something on that phone that he used. Musa frowned.

"D'you think we could ever go past friends? You know, like, into a relationship? I mean, it's just an idea." She shrugged.

That comment made Jason snap his head up abruptly. Every ounce of realization sunk in and he frowned.

"Musa…" he said slowly, standing up. He watched her face crumble as she too started to realize the same thing. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"Because… I don't… love you. I'm engaged." He walked up to her as she pushed herself to her feet.

"But, I thought…" Musa's voice started to deflate to a whisper again.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you know one way or another about this."

"No, it's… it's my fault," Musa said hurriedly.

Jason could practically _see_ her heart break. He felt absolutely terrible but there was nothing that could be done now.

Musa bolted for the door and ran out, slamming it behind her. She ran all the way back to Love & Pet, never looking back or stopping when someone started to talk to her.

She had made a huge mistake, and for that she was tempted to never leave the Winx's store again. Her life was over. For good.


End file.
